


Something On Your Face

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Epic Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Male Friendship, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Smile, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Keith has something on his face, and Lance points it out.Oneshot/drabble





	Something On Your Face

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/387626) by crazycookiemaniac. 



"Wow Keith," Lance said honestly one day. His lips were parted... They were hanging out just the two of them. "I gotta admit, that actually really suits you."

Well that came out of nowhere. 

"What? What're you talking about?" Keith furrowed eyebrows. "You're not making fun of me again, are you?"

"No, I'm not." Lance assured him. "I'm just talking about that thing on your face."

He touched his face then. "What? What's on my face?"

"Look, it's right there!"

Keith touched his cheek. "Where?"

Lance grinned and touched his cheeks then, bringing them up in a smile. 

"...heh, gotcha."

Keith stared at him, cheeks pink, before he laughed. "What the heck, Lance? You're such a dork!"

Lance blushed too. 

...his smile was really cute. 


End file.
